Summer-Verano
by Horaizon
Summary: El verano que una vez yo soñé.
1. Prólogo

Henos aquí, de nuevo. Esta vez traigo un fic realmente largo de mi maravillosa OTP: AoKaga. No iba a subir ni un solo capitulo hasta que lo terminara (voy por el capítulo 3 y tendrá aproximadamente 10 capítulos) pero voy muy lenta escribiendo y si ustedes me presionan, sé que avanzare más rápido, así que presiónenme mucho (? A parte es que estoy haciendo varios fics al mismo tiempo y aunque comencé _Summer_ primero que todos, los demás también son importantes y asdasdasd (problemas de fangirl) espero les guste, esto es solo un mañoso y cursi prologo pero … ¿Quién no ama el verano?

**Prologo**

No cabe palabra que describa el esplendor del _**verano**_, de la brisa con aroma a sol, el calor que arropa tu cuerpo, aun así tan grato, tan agradable. Como si fuera un tratamiento recíproco, un añorado tesoro, es esperado todo el año, todo el tiempo, cada minuto.

Es el ladrón de tus suspiros diarios… Recordando esos momentos juntos… _tú y el._

Es increíble despertar a cualquier hora y realmente no importar nada. Respirar y saber que estas vivo, viviendo ese momento, esa temporal libertad. Es como una efímera poesía, que deleita y enamora los oídos de cualquier audiencia. La más cordial melodía, esa canción que hace tiempo no escuchabas y te saca una lagrima, esa canción que sientes que cada instrumento hace la perfecta sincronía con el siguiente.

Ni siquiera estas palabras son suficientes.

Es un infinito esplendor de radiante libertad amarilla, Turquía, violeta, verde, todos los colores que tú quieras catalogarle, ese será, tu color perfecto.

En el verano, pasan cosas que con suficiente suerte, siempre son recordadas, aunque carezcan de amplitud enteramente, tú las recuerdas, porque amas esta estación.

Es un delito estar triste en semejante tiempo del año, en la estación más destacada y valorada por todo el mundo. No te despistes un segundo, algo te podría pasar y tu ni cuenta te darás.

Tal vez es solo producto de mi afán con salir de vacaciones, pero el verano es subestimado, despreciando su verdadero ser, su verdadera razón de existir, su razón de hacerte a _ti_ feliz, un mero pedazo de tiempo.

Es una canción de dos minutos y veinticinco segundos.

Cada momento, lo extrañarás al siguiente. Desearas retroceder el tiempo, respirar más profundo, encontrarte a ti mismo.

_Ahh_… No encuentro esas palabras, se escabullen de mis manos, se me resbalan, se esconden, se desvían… Como lo hace el verano cada insignificante día que pasa. _¡Tantas cosas que quiero hacer en verano! ¿Por dónde comienzo? _

Recuerdo mi pasado verano, el agua que bañaba mi cuerpo todos los días que gracias a la temperatura, eran los minutos más placenteros del día, acostarme en mi cama sin sueño, celar el ventanal con la cálida brisa y brillantes rayos de sol que envidio tanto… El cielo tan despejado que te hace creer cinco años más joven… Preparar el desayuno que jamás creíste capaz de hacer, dormir esos precioso cinco minutos más, sin prejuicios o próximos percances de tardanza, la armónica música en tus oídos... Todo parece más sencillo, más pequeño, más grande, más hermoso, pero le restamos esa valiosa importancia que le damos en otoño, invierno, primavera…

Y ese día que despejas tu floja agenda para ver el rostro gastado de tus amigos, compartir el calor de la fecha, reírse tontamente… Sentirse graciosamente libre…

Maldecir aquello que te mantiene preso la mayoría de temporada y gozar cada día que no te acuerdas que día será mañana. Perder la noción del tiempo, de la fecha… Desperdiciar el tiempo y no lamentarlo después. Esperar el día de mañana como si realmente tienes planeado algo productivo, despedirse del sueño a media tarde, tediosos problemas de matemática, ciencias, literatura…

Ceñir cada tarde como tu almohada. Despertar entumecido y sudoroso, y lo mejor, ver tu ventana y sonreírle al orgulloso sol que te exprime la última fuerza, y, también, que el amanecer te pille despierto.

Es un hechizo inexplicablemente mágico.

_Desearía extenderlo un tantito más…_

Que también, mi verano fuera tan codiciado como el de las películas: _Amor de verano_, dicen…

Circular por la casa hasta agotar a tus honorables padres. Observar tranquilamente como el tiempo se va achicando en tus narices y hacer nada al respecto más que dejarlo ir perezosamente… _Adiós, mi amado… Si amas algo, déjalo ir, _dicen_, Si vuelve, es tuyo, si no lo hace, jamás lo fue, _siguen diciendo…

Silenciosos momentos de placer y dolor que nunca creíste sufrir. Ese chico o chica que te gustó aquella vez… Ese helado que disfrutaste tanto… Esa salida de amigos en la que tanto charlaste… Como desarrollas esa innata agilidad de hacer algo que ya el tiempo ha oxidado. Olvidar esa nimia importancia con que observaba a las personas caminar o detallarla más profunda, debido a las tantas cosas que ahora piensas: comida, dormir, esto, aquello…

La extrañez que sientes al estar fuera mucho tiempo… Como empiezas a macizar esos defectos de las personas que te desagradaron una vez al matar tiempo retorciendo tu inocente pensamiento, retorciéndolo para muchos fines…

En el verano suceden cosas que aunque no lo creas, algún momento recordaras y querrás volver allí, cuando todo era más sencillo, donde existían retos que tú te proponías, no que la sociedad te obliga a proponerte, cuando reconoces el único obstáculo a la meta: tú.

El verano es una espléndida combinación de reflexión, ocio y descanso… la felicidad llegará por sí sola, desapercibida…

Yo amo el verano, tanto como amaría a una persona, es algo que esta devotamente reservado en mi corazón. Es la mejor época del año, la que espero con asías, siempre… esperándola, intranquila, como la persona que aseguramos nunca llegara, pero está ahí, no la vez, te toca, no lo sientes, te susurra, lo ignoras… Te ve y tú no lo ves, pero sigue ahí, esperando su turno ocasional.

El verano es el susurro… el último empujón para llevar a cabo eso que te provoca cosquillas y que tu cuerpo divulga una adrenalina espontánea.

¿Te han susurrado algo al oído? ¿Qué tal… _verano_?

_Allí nos veremos, donde siempre, tú y yo._

Pero este no es mí, ni tú, ni nuestro verano, es el de ellos…


	2. Chapter 1

**Autor**: Horaizon/Sharin (del fic), Tadatoshi Fujimaki (historia original, manga)

**Personajes**: Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, la familia de Aomine (que yo invente) y el padre de Kagami (que ya ha sido mencionado en el manga)

**Advertencias**: A mi parecer, no cometo ningún tipo de OOC. Pues, estoy segura que ustedes también captaron el Aomine responsable y maduro de la historia original.

**Notas**: Imaginé la madre de Aomine como Evangeline Yamamoto de Zetsuen no Tempest, pero un poco más adulta en aspectos, pero exactamente así. Primeramente, será una historia larga, posiblemente de 5 a 10 capítulos así que necesito de sus comentarios para alimentar mi ego y seguir publicando. No solo pasen y lean, si tienen algo que decir, DIGANLO, NO EXISTE TIMIDEZ AQUÍ. Gracias. C:

Árbol genealógico: kkhlfzk/Pg9mlrzs2/arbol_familiar_

**Capitulo I**

_¿Qué sucedió después del cumpleaños de Kagami Taiga?_ Supongo que mi deber como anfitriona es contestar sus interrogantes e intereses, ¿no? Bueno, aquí os resumo el relato:

Kagami aún no se resigna a su vergonzosa perdida en contra de Touo y eventualmente, se abrió el escenario para un nuevo partido, donde un miserable punto decidió la suerte de Seirin y por fin logró su revancha en contra del moreno. Igual de que aun permanecen los daños colaterales de lo sucedido el día de su cumpleaños, ya ha pasado medio año y es verano otra vez. Pero no tan rápido, volveremos dos estaciones atrás; Kagami zanjó una línea entre él y Aomine, acortando la intimidad que Aomine había corrompido entre ellos, obviamente, Aomine se enfureció pero de igual modo no hizo nada y esperó. El pelirrojo no sabía cómo auxiliarse en una situación tan delicada, por lo que se alejó y enclaustró sus sentimientos que empezaba a manifestar. Pero como había dicho, Aomine no dejaría sueltas las riendas, con el invierno se acabó el encierro. Aomine visitó al mayor en su hogar, que de hecho su padre estaba de vuelta del extranjero y le dijo lo siguiente exactamente: _Con las mismas bolas que me enfrentaste en la cancha, enfréntame ahora, maldito marica. _Pero la frustración que contenía Aomine no le ayudó a medir sus palabras y una pelea se ejerció en la habitación de Kagami donde su padre les roció con una cubeta de agua y hielo para que se calmaran. Luego de un largo reproche y una elaborada y disfrazada explicación, el padre les dejó en paz. Aomine suicidó su orgullo pidiéndole disculpas al señor y este envenenado con su pócima se dejó endulzar y ahora llamaba por su nombre (algo que Kagami le avergüenza hacer) al moreno.

Otro que se tragó su orgullo fue Kagami, quien visitó dos días después la casa de Daiki, queriendo mostrar lo maduro que puede llegar a ser en situaciones críticas. Y bueno, después de disputar tópicos como: '_¿Cómo querías que te viera a la cara después de eso? '¿Acaso no eres hombre?' 'Nah, la verdad es que solo lo hice para matar el tiempo, no te lo debiste tomar en serio' '¡Maldito, Aomine!' 'Si nos gustamos pues a joder' _y ahora son una pareja envidiable por cualquier jovencita en la flor de su juventud.

Volviendo a la actualidad, 5 del mes de julio del año 2013. La madre de Daiki le ha hecho una propuesta: Ir a visitar a sus abuelos en Iwaki y al final del año le costearía un viaje al caribe, donde su padre reside. Aomine accedió sin muchas ganas; en la familia Kusakabe se ha creado con el tiempo la costumbre de visitar la familia una vez al año (al menos) sin importar que integrante (de las diferentes ramas familiares) sea y esta vez su madre no se sentía con ánimos de enfrentar a sus tías parlanchinas y las mañas de su madre, lo que nos lleva al responsable Aomine incautarse la carga.

- Dai-chan, ven aquí un segundo, corazón. – las cuerdas vocales de su madre dieron vuelta a la casa hasta la habitación abierta de su hijo mayor, el que hizo una mueca negligente y arrastró sus piernas a la cocina.

La mujer de mediana edad, con un largo cabello negro se encontraba preparando algo en la cocina, que por el aroma de chocolate fundido y harina se puede saborear un rico postre. La madre de Aomine, Kusakabe Misa, es una mujer con un potencial y vitalidad envidiables. Por dentro se considera más joven que sus propios hijos, lo que nos lleva al porqué de su aprecio a la diversión. Por hechos que no reluciré, está soltera completando la crianza de un macho adolescente y empezando la de un niño.

Aomine se sentó en la silla izquierda del desayunador.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira, este es el dinero del transporte. – le señalo un sobre de múltiples colores y diseños a un costado de la loseta.

- ¿Va enserio? – tomó el sobre, prácticamente sorprendido por el colorido.

- Pues claro que si, amor. – terminó de lavar las fresas en el fregadero y se acercó al desayunador para observar unos momentos el retoño de su vida. – Alguien tiene que ir.

Aomine revisó el contenido del diseñado sobre y había más dinero del necesitado. Observó extrañado a su madre quien le sonreía como si tramara algo.

- ¿Por qué tanto?

- Supuse que querrías ir con… _Kagami-kun_. – le guiñó un ojo.

El joven sonrió pero no se ruborizó.

- Ah…

- Ay, Daiki. Has tenido tantas chicas… que ya me canse. Tus fans y clubs. La idea de que tengas una relación homosexual me ha caído de maravilla, tampoco lo entiendo. – la mujer hizo varios ademanes con la mano para volverse a la labor de las fresas mientras sonreía como una niña inocente.

- ¿Y si hago _cosas_ con el?

- Como que si ya no las has hecho. – le fulminó graciosamente con la mirada.

Aomine río.

- Solo procura que mi _madre_ _y padre_, no hagan _escandalo_. – le fulminó otra vez queriendo dejar claro el abismal significado de su oración.

- Si, si. – a pesar de hacer los esfuerzos de no verse interesado, le ganó el sentimiento de inquietud y no lograba evitar sonreír disimuladamente.

- ¿Y a que hora llega el _innombrable_? - se volteó al tazón de crema y fresas que tenia en frente pero aun sin dejar de sonreír.

Ojeo el reloj a un costado de la sala.

- A eso de las 7:15. – dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¿Y ya le preparaste algo?

- ¿Por qué haría eso?

- Maldito insensible. No tengo idea de como es que te quiere.

Esto si que hizo al eminente Daiki sonrojarse, aunque sea un poquito y apartar los ojos de la silueta de su madre. Deambuló sus pupilas por la sala de estar que comunicaba a la entrada, celando su inquietud.

- Es una molestia. – cerró los ojos curvando finamente los labios.

- ¿Qué es una molestia?

Pensó un momento, buscando el sentido de su propia afirmación. No sabia que responder.

- Kagami. – contestó en voz baja, como si de esta forma su madre no se percataría.

- Eres tan idiota. – le dijo alargando la ultima palabra y moviendo la cabeza como si negara algo rotundamente.

Aomine hizo una mueca sin saber que más decir. Se quedaron en silencio, su madre sonriente por su valida victoria, mientras Aomine peleaba con su alterante esquizofrenia dirigida a la puerta. No es que estuviera nervioso, pero su madre le ha envenenado con ideas torcidas de lo común y ahora pensaba en posibles y nuevas actividades que hacer con su novio para matar el tiempo y ocio.

Su madre ha terminado su obra dando resultado a una deliciosa tarta de chocolate con crema de vainilla y fresas. Le había preparado para el invitado especial del día, Kagami y que su pareja, pudieran compartirla, aunque de igual modo llevaba culpa su hijo menor, Kou, quien le había pedido algo dulce que comer y su atentísima madre, en un arranque de inspiración tomó un recipiente con leche y harina y se puso a elaborar.

Sonó el timbre a las 7:18, que fue atendido rápidamente por Daiki.

- Yo. – saludo al abrir la puerta y confirmar la silueta del pelirrojo.

Kagami anunció su entrada y penetró en la puerta, deteniéndose para retirar sus tenis.

- Bienvenido, Kagami-kun. – apareció la mujer ya bien arreglada y sin rastros de la actividad pasada que atendía.

- Buenas noches, Kusakabe-san. – hizo una exagerada y nerviosa reverencia haciendo reír a la mujer.

- Eres tan lindo… pasa, pasa.

Aomine quien observaba la escena con una ceja arriba, se obstruía a decir media palabra. Estaba un poco molesto pero tampoco quería estropear la relación entre su pareja y madre.

Kagami se adentró en la sala y antes de que pudiera visualizar el suelo que pisaría, la mujer le tomó de un brazo hasta la cocina. En la loseta del desayunador se encontraba la tarta decorada y en su máximo esplendor llenando un hermoso plato de cristal transparente con diseños incrustados.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Se ve deliciosa.

- ¿A que si? La he preparado yo. Pero es para el postre, así que deberás aguantarte. – se llevó un dedo a la boca como si lo que dice es un secreto entre ellos, ignorando la presencia de su hijo mayor detrás.

Kagami se veía relajado e incluso magnetizado. La mujer le hacia sentir cómodo a pesar de la tensión de tener un noviazgo con su hijo. Por momentos recordaba el diluvio que pasaron al enterarse la madre de Aomine de la relación con él. En la primera semana de aceptación de sus sentimientos, Daiki, claramente es alguien parsimonioso y majadero, quienes los problemas se le resbalan como el jabón. Tan solo en el primer día de su nueva vida, su madre les encontró besando, Kagami saliendo después de confesar y culminar sus propósitos mutuos, en la puerta de su hogar. No hizo un escandalo pero se veía embrollada en su propio dilema. Aomine le explicó sin rodeos dejándole claro con cada palabra que utilizó que no le importa que piense, hará lo que quiera. Y al parecer el susto fue solo una falsa alarma, puesto que actualmente se muestra sumamente pacifica entre los chicos.

- Bueno, ya lárguense tortolos, les aviso cuando llegue la cena. – empujó al pelirrojo al pasillo, seguido de Aomine quien vestía una cara de descontento.

- Deberías ser más como tu madre. – se burló el mayor al entrar en la habitación tras ser cerrada con seguro.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana?

- _… ¿Eh?_

Kagami alzó la vista para mirarle la cara malhumorada de siempre, pero estaba sorprendido, conmovido o tal vez el corazón le latía demasiado rápido. ¿Acaso le iría a pedir salir en una cita? El cuerpo comenzaba a calentársele y sus ojos rápidamente buscaban diferentes cosas que acosar al mismo tiempo. Tras perder varios segundos en sorpresa, se devolvió para responder.

- N-no realmente.

- Mira, - hizo una pausa relajando su rostro – tengo que visitar mis abuelos en Iwaki. ¿Me acompañas? Es una mansión con muchas habitaciones, no morirás.

- Está bien por mí. – hacia todo el esfuerzo posible por no pensar en que podría pasar allí, bajo el mismo techo que Aomine, _de nuevo…_

Daiki se le acercó y le atrajo de la cintura para besarle. Kagami no se lo esperaba pero respondió en seguida. Se comunicaron mediante sus lenguas y sus brazos emprendieron un acostumbrado magnetismo que les llevó a abrazarse.

Empezó el moreno, a empujar hacia atrás encontrándose con su escritorio. Kagami se vio obligado a adoptar otra forma y descansar su trasero en la madera. Este también rezaba porque Aomine no se alocara y bajara sus manos a sitios que la situación no podría detenerse más. Y la verdad es que de pensarlo, le tiemblan las piernas. Hace casi un año de _aquella_ situación y pensándolo ahora, no sabría que hacer.

El beso se intensificaba, ninguno quería parar pero era necesario. Tenían que detenerse antes de llegar más lejos. Mientras, el pelirojo pensaba si sentarse en el escritorio o no. Si lo hace, claramente llevará esto más lejos y las posibilidades de detenerse reducirían a cero, pero la situación era incomoda. Aomine le obligaba a recostar la cabeza en sus propios hombros que empezaban a agotarse. _El si sabe lo que hace… Siempre tan hábil y escurridizo…_

El moreno apoyó sus manos en el escritorio para acomodarse, mientras le seguía besando. ¿Cuántos minutos van? ¿2? El oxigeno empezaba a limitarse. ¿Cuándo irían a parar? Kagami hacia según la voluntad del moreno, así que prácticamente es inútil. Daiki empezó a empujar mas, mas y mas, hasta que…

-¡Joder! – exclamó apartándose de golpe, dando saltos por todo el lugar. – Maldita silla. – se sentó en la cama sacudiendo su pierna izquierda intentado ahuyentar el dolor.

El otro se rio con ansias, acortejando la situación. Este se recostó en la cama pareciendo agotado por la falta de aire previa.

- ¿A que hora… es? – Kagami parecía tímido por su pregunta. Intentaba no mostrar entusiasmo, pero en el fondo tenia un circo y luces de colores celebrando la ocasión.

- En la mañana, a las 9:00.

Se hizo un silencio que Aomine burló. Kagami buscó espacio al lado del moreno, quien tal vez ya se ha dormido. Se debatía en decir algo o no, quería decir tantas cosas pero su sentido común le impide expresarse.

- No estoy dormido. – avisó, abriendo solo el ojo derecho. - ¿Has visto a Tetsu?

- ¿Kuroko? No realmente. Solo en las prácticas.

- ¿Dos veces a la semana?

- A veces tres, Riko es muy exigente. – se pasó una mano por el cabello, mostrando su apatía.

- Hmm… - hizo una extensa pausa al tiempo que trasladaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. – Kagami, ¿has tenido novia?

El aludido levantó la cabeza para mirarle con sorpresa e incomodidad.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Curiosidad. – respondió secamente, volviendo sus ojos ahora abiertos hacia los de su pareja perturbada.

¿Qué debía responder? ¿Se atreve a tomar el camino de la mentira piadosa? ¿O el honesto y humillante? Algo le decía que Aomine no era nuevo en esto de sexo y relaciones, era demasiado bueno en excitarle y encenderle la sangre para ser un santico. Pero el, es totalmente nuevo en el amorío juvenil y sexo adolescente. En su cara tal vez se refleje su santidad y por eso Aomine quiere asegurarse o mas bien, escuchar de sus labios que él es dueño de la primera vez de Kagami.

Compuso su rostro, seriamente, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el que cuestiona.

- No.

Daiki sonrió.

- Me imagino que tu si. – se veía como el enojo crecía en sus facciones.

- Bueno, unas cuantas. – dijo orgulloso.

Kagami volteó los ojos haciendo una mueca, que supuso, Aomine no vio.

- Con ellas aprendí todo lo que se. – se levantó para susurrarle esto al oído, volviendo loco al mayor.

- ¡Maldito, Aomine…! – masculló crujiendo los dientes.

Ya es viernes y Kagami ha pasado la noche en casa de su novio para el viaje que ejecutarían esa mañana. El reloj marcaba las 8:11. En la cocina, el moreno preparaba un desayuno rápido que consistía en dos emparedados de jamón y lechuga. Kagami embutía el baño de aroma a avena y miel. En la habitación principal, Misa le daba la vuelta a su lecho de rosas, buscando una posición más cómoda para continuar durmiendo y en la siguiente, Kou babeaba su almohada favorita.

A las 8:40 el dúo abandonó la base, rumbo a la estación de trenes. La familia de Aomine reside en la región Hamadōri, prefectura de Fukushima, Iwaki: una ciudad cerca del Pacífico, en la mansión tradicional más grande habitada en todo el recinto.

En cuanto llegaron, un encargado de seguridad les comunicó las horas de partida hacia la región y que debían hacer una vez lleguen allí. En la cabina compraron dos boletos y a las 9:25 abordaron el tren. A penas había alguien allí. En su sección solo contaban con 12 acompañantes y muy lejos de donde les tocaba sentarse.

Suponiendo que llegarían a Hamadōri en unas pocas horas, máximo tres, contando con que iban en el tren bala. Kagami, jamás ha salido de Tokio puesto que encargó a Aomine de las direcciones y caminos, prácticamente confiaba en el. Ambos se durmieron en sus canapés, uno al lado del otro y corrientemente, perdieron la completa noción del tiempo. La verdad es que el tren abarcaba dos estaciones, la ciudad Mito, su punto de encuentro Iwaki y por ultimo Sōma.

Al llegar a la estación de Iwaki, alguien relativo a Daiki iría a recogerlos y llevarlos a la mansión familiar. Por lo que se le avisó al encargado del viaje atender su celular. Pero de hecho, gastaban una deliciosa siesta y estaban completamente desconectados de cualquier realidad.

- Joven, joven, despierte. – escuchaba o tal vez no, el moreno entre ronquidos. – Es la última parada, tienen que bajarse. ¡Señor!

El moreno abrió los ojos de repente seguido de un ligero brinco que le devolvió a las circunstancias. Observó entre dormido al señor que le despertaba con cierta cara de incomodidad y luego volteó a su lado derecho para encontrarse al pelirrojo aun dormido.

- Gracias. – por ultimo, el hombre les avisó que tenían 5 minutos para bajar y se marchó.

Aomine se revisó el rostro suave y descansado y dio varios codazos a su compañero para despertarlo. Este se movió pero no parecía despertar.

- Kagami, despierta, flojo. – Kagami refunfuñó tras lograr despertar, observo a Aomine quien se estaba enganchando su equipaje de nuevo y ya se encontraba de pie.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó adormecido.

- Si.

Los chicos salieron del tren mientras se arreglaban el cabello y las ropas que se han adherido a su cuerpo. Aomine empezaba a notar algo extraño.

No reconocía el lugar y de hacerlo no estaría tan estorbado. Todo le era desconocido a pesar de la suposición de que ha estado allí incontables veces, de ser esto cierto reconocería cada detalle.

Llevaba una cara que espantó a Kagami y este entendió enseguida que algo andaba mal. Daba aspecto de estar rotundamente ausente. Sin decir nada, avanzó casi apresurado a la salida, ignorando el mono letrero de bienvenida y el guardia que le miraba intrigado.

- ¡Aomine! – grito en voz baja mientras intentaba seguirle.

Contempló las calles con alíferas ojeadas, el sonido de los autos y las personas andando, de igual forma ya parecía tranquilo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto al fin, molesto por los repentinos actos de su pareja.

- Esto no es Iwaki. – a pesar de la gravedad que notificaba, estaba tan sereno y apático como de costumbre.

- ¿…Qué? – Hizo una larga pausa - ¿Dónde estamos?

- Ni idea. – dijo emanando un bostezo.

- ¡¿Qué?! Tú eres el que sabe a donde vamos, deberías saber.

- Nah, nunca he estado aquí. – se volteó para observar dentro de la estación buscando el guardia que creyó ver antes pero no encontró rastro de él.

Enarcó una ceja como si se preguntara a donde fue y finalmente observó al enardecido pelirrojo a su lado.

- Estamos perdidos.

Kagami trata de no sobre actuar y se limita a mirarlo mal. Se detiene a pensar un momento tras respirar conscientemente unos segundos.

- ¿Cuál era la ultima parada del tren?

- Si lo recordara no estuviéramos perdidos. – parecía estar buscando algo entre las calles y locales abiertos que observaba momentáneamente.

- No puedo creerlo… - murmuró Kagami, aguantando sus deseos de explotar.

Tras esperar en la acera cinco minutos, pareciendo idiotas, el guardia desaparecido se preocupó por ellos y les aclaró que se encontraban en Sōma. Kagami hizo un escándalo que Aomine simplemente esquivó y le dejo hablando solo en medio de la acera. Pero el tiempo era una desventaja en las circunstancias; eran las 2:15 cuando arribaron en la estación y añadiendo el tiempo perdido se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde. Los chicos hambrientos se vieron obligados a detenerse en un establecimiento donde se extravió una hora más.

Al ser presas seguras de la noche, concordaron con pasar la noche allí y en la mañana tomar el tren de regreso a Iwaki. Encontraron un pequeño motel barato y sencillo, ya que no podían darse el lujo de algo ostentoso. Por supuesto, antes Daiki había avisado a su familia el problema que se les aventó y que al amanecer estarían en la carretera.

Los propietarios del motel eran una familia de tres hijos y una pareja estable de edad media. Un lugar bastante acogedor que radiaba gentileza.

- ¿Quieres entrar primero? – preguntó el moreno, ya cuando se ha desprendido de su camisa, volviendo la interrogante totalmente incoherente.

- No me preguntes cuando ya te has sacado la camisa.

- Solo soy _cortes_. – canturreó divergiendo sarcasmo. - ¿Quieres entrar también?

Los colores mancillaron la cara de Taiga, mostrando su acostumbrada respuesta cuando el doble sentido del moreno salía a flote.

- No.

Aomine sonrió y entro al baño de la habitación. El sonido de la ducha traspasaba los muros y paredes penetrando en los oídos de Kagami, poniéndolo un poco excitable. Luchaba por mantener pensamientos impúdicos fuera de su alcance pero eran tan difícil cuando le provocaban tanto… Le volvía loco.

Transcurrió una hora y varios minutos. La cama estaba lista para recibir el sueño de los jóvenes y arroparlos en un descanso.

- ¿Qué haces? – el peli azul se distrajo antes de meterse a la cama, que seria la que compartiría con Kagami, al ver que este sentado al borde, usaba su celular pareciendo preocupado.

- Nada. Un mensaje de mi padre. – apagó el aparato, con la intención de no volver a despertar la infame simpatía del moreno.

Aomine se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Esta preocupado?

- Parecía que si.

Se hizo silencio. Aomine se recostó con sus manos apoyadas en la suavidad del colchón y dejo caer el peso de su cabeza en sus hombros.

- ¿Tienes sueño?

_Ya se a donde va esta conversación. Lo sé y no me gusta. Lo sé y no quiero saber._

- U-un poco.

Se escuchó el crujido de la cama y el arrugamiento de las sabanas mientras que Daiki arreglaba su posición acercándose un poco más al frente. Kagami tragó saliva. No entendió si de repente la sangre dejó de correrle hacia las manos o que su cuerpo se había adormecido porque se encontró con la mano de Aomine sosteniendo la de él. Le miró buscando una respuesta a sus acciones pero este tenia una expresión totalmente falaz.

Condujo su mano por la sabana arrugada y la tela de su pantalón hasta el sitio que mas temía el pelirrojo. Aomine apretó la mano que sostenía obligándola a hacer lo mismo, a sentir aquel bulto tan familiar.

- Hazme un favor. – le susurró al oído, provocándole una respuesta al estimulo que él ya ha forzado.

Daiki apretó otra vez, marcándole la forma de aquel órgano en la palma de la mano. Kagami no se atrevía a mirarle, no mientras le empuñaba el pene de esa forma tan involuntaria.

- ¿…que? – preguntó aun así y si ya no hacía falta, Kagami, en susurró que se podía apreciar la timidez.

- Tócame.

La mano apretó más el miembro pero esta vez de forma completamente voluntaria. Taiga se apoderó de su propia articulación y dio forma física a su instinto sexual. Podía sentir la insistente respiración de Daiki en su cuello, obligándolo a ser más rápido y astuto. Comenzó a masajear volviendo el apretón en una masturbación.

Daiki sólo traía unos boxers, por lo que, aunque Kagami no quisiera, podía sentir la exacta forma del miembro erecto de su acompañante deshonrar su mano. La mano de Daiki otorgaba más presión mientras le obligaba a moverse más y más rápido, pero incompresiblemente se detuvo.

- Buenas noches. – dijo sonriéndole, haciendo crecer su confusión.

Entraron en la cama y el primero en blandearse fue el moreno que acudió a una noche de absoluto sueño. Por otro lado, Kagami peleó contra su cerebro casi toda la noche.

En la mañana, desayunaron en el motel y salieron procurando no perder más tiempo del necesario. Apenas le quedaba dinero para un almuerzo, por lo que debían analizar fríamente que harán para salir de su actual situación. Telefonearon a sus familias en búsqueda de indicaciones que anotaron en un pequeño papel que encontraron por ahí y partieron.

Tomaron el tren de regreso y una vez en Hamadōri, por fin, sin más dinero extra, caminaron varios kilómetros hasta la autopista. Aomine sucumbió a reírse sobre el tema para extenuar sus cargas, pero Kagami estaba de pésimo humor. Solo le reprochaba lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser.

Llegaron al punto de la carretera donde los autos sobrepasan los 60 km y solo cada dos minutos se veían dos y tres, donde los grillos en lo verdoso de la naturaleza hacían fiesta, donde sus almas jamás serian salvadas, donde su muerte no apestaría, donde el termino perdidos les asienta perfectamente.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Seguían caminando sin detenerse, excepto a comentar uno o que otro disparate, después el silencio se reanudaba. El sol era intenso, tanto que a veces le segaba el camino. Tras dos kilómetros más, Aomine se ha deshecho de su camisa y ahora la utiliza como toalla, secando las gotas de sudor que delataban su cansancio.

- Aomine, no pensaras seguir caminando… – dijo por fin, el pelirrojo jadeando.

- Bueno... – se palpó el cuello con la tela y dejo su equipaje en el suelo. – No.

- Eres un idiota. – dijo por lo bajo.

- Si, ya, Bakagami, ¿crees que insultándome se resolverá?

Ambos callaron. Ya solo queda una solución: pedir aventón. Tragaron saliva junto con su machismo y alzaron su pulgar. Los carros pasaban emitiendo un fugaz zumbido cada uno, algunos les notaban pero eventualmente ignoraban el hecho de que probablemente los chicos ya estén deshidratados.

Pasaron segundos, largos, minutos… horas tal vez. Gracias a una joven que acompañaba a su padre en su camioneta de carga que les notó por el sucio ventanal del auto, quejarse en el suelo de pasto que rodeaba la autopista, e hizo detener a su padre para ayudarles.

Asombrada por semejantes figuras, el padre dedujo rápidamente que se trataban de basquetbolistas, ya que sus estaturas dejaban mucho que ver. Pero no tanto eso, si no el color de piel tan exótico de Daiki.

- ¿A dónde van, jóvenes? – preguntó el hombre con las manos en el pantalón, arreglándose. Parecía de unos 35-42 años, con una barba de puntos negros y blancos trazar un círculo alrededor de su boca.

- A Iwaki. – respondió Aomine, levantándose del suelo y mirando firmemente al señor.

- Podemos darles un aventón hasta allá. – miro a su hija observando interesada. – Gratis.

- Muchas gracias, señor. – derritió la compostura del señor y la de su hija a la vez, con esa sonrisa.

Agarraron sus motetes y se metieron a la parte trasera del vehículo. Una camioneta de doble cabina marca Toyota, la pintura estaba un poco gastada por los bordes y la defensa delantera tenía varios rasguños, también se veía una capa de polvo y sucio ocultar el negro que cubría todo el vehículo.

En el viaje se durmieron 25 minutos. El viento les despeinaba y azotaba con malicia el rostro, pero no podían hacer más que conllevarlo. El señor se detuvo al llegar a la ciudad en un pequeño restaurante, anunció a los chicos que se podían bajar a almorzar y aprovechar para decirles a que sitio de la ciudad irán. Pero los chicos apenas tenían suficiente dinero para un refresco, así que Aomine dejó saber que no les apetecía nada en especial, sin embargo su actuación fue tan buena que no se mostró su dificultad de valor monetario encima.

Y apunto de subirse de nuevo al vehículo…

- ¿Si?

- ¡Daiki! ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Mi amor! ¡¿y Kagami?! ¡Su padre me ha llamado dos veces!

- Si, estamos bien, ya estoy en Iwaki, casi llegamos.

- ¡¿Y Kagami?! ¿Está bien?

- Si, está bien. ¿Su padre sonaba enojado?

- No realmente. Decía que ni tu celular ni el de él conectaban y se preocupó, pero le dije que ya iban de camino y que donde iban no había señal.

- Kagami, llama a tu viejo. – le tocó el hombro llamando su atención y haciéndolo poner en movimiento en seguida. – Bueno, estamos bien, ya falta poco, te quiero, saluda a Kou de mi parte.

- Yo también, tesoro, te llamare después, cuídate por favor. ¡Saluda a Kagami de mi parte! Adiós. – y colgó.

Ahí quedo la última carga que permitía sobrevivir el celular.

Aomine volteó para comprobar que hacia Kagami y le encontró sonriendo tímidamente, después de unos segundos colgó por igual y tras intercambiar miradas ambiguas, se subieron de nuevo al vehículo.

- ¿Qué dijo tu padre? – inquirió ya cuando el auto se movía de nuevo.

- Nada importante, que Alex ha llamado.

- ¿La rubia? – se volteó para observarle con rostro disgustado.

- Si… - se volteó el también mientras tragaba un puñado de aire.

Aomine volvió a ver al frente y chasqueó la lengua finalmente.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Mi número de celular. – Kagami se hallaba incómodo.

- Ah, ya. – su interés ya se había perdido y la conversación seguía por mera amabilidad y esmero a la relación que llevan.

No es que sintiera celos ni nada por estilo, de veras… Pero, ¿es necesario arruinar sus románticas vacaciones?

Llegaron a un portón de madera tradicional, más bien parecía una gigantesca fortaleza típica. El mismo conductor y su hija se bajaron del vehículo sorprendidos. Se veía un camino de más o menos 20 metros cuyo fondo albergaba una mansión tradicional con entrada de arena y plantas de bambú, dándole aires de un popular y costoso spa.

- Si gusta, puede pasar a comer como agradecimiento a traernos. – ofreció Aomine mientras buscaba su equipaje.

- No, no, ya tengo labores. – aun no despegaba la vista de la casa.

- Ya veo… - hizo una pausa observando los alrededores, respirando el aire que tanto disfrutaban sus pulmones. – Gracias, entonces. Puede pasar cuando quiera.

- Muchas gracias, hijo. – le sonrió el señor. – Eres… - se volteó hacia Kagami quien parecía aun perdido. - … muy callado.

- Ah, ¿yo? L-lo siento, es que… jamás he salido de Tokio… - dijo volviendo la cabeza y ruborizándose.

El peli azul le miro curvando sus labios maliciosamente.

- Entiendo… - le sonrio el señor. – Despídete, Haruka. – empujó suavemente a su hija, animándola a despedirse de los chicos.

La muchacha se arregló el corto vestido e hizo una reverencia.

Daiki y Taiga hicieron lo mismo y por fin fueron libres de marcharse. No se voltearon hasta que escucharon el motor entrar en funcionamiento y las ruedas en el asfalto y alejarse.

- No te pongas tímido. – dijo pesadamente Aomine, ya estaba cansado y ansiaba llegar y devorar todo lo que vea. – Se tú mismo, no lo arruines.

Kagami le fulminó con cara disgustada.

- No es lo mismo, Aomine, es _tu_ familia.

- Bueno, se tú mismo, no te intimides, no muerden.

Daiki rio y empujó el hombro derecho de Kagami con su mano libre, provocándole perder el equilibrio. Luego este hizo lo mismo y por ultimo rieron como idiotas. Se acercaban cada vez más y más. De pronto se visualizó alguien salir al frente de la casa y notarles caminar en dirección hacia allí inevitablemente. Tardó un momento en comprender que se trataba de Daiki y su amigo invitado para correr hacia ellos.

- ¡Dai-chan, mira que grande estas! – resultó ser una mujer.

Aomine hizo un gesto de cansancio disgustando a la mujer que se acercaba emocionada. Al alcanzarlos abrazó al más alto asfixiándolo en cuestión de segundos.

- Estas enorme y… ¡Dios mio! ¡Mira esos pectorales! ¡Caramba! – se llevó una mano a la boca por efectos a la sorpresa.

- Que hay, Yoko-san. – le saludo pasándole el bulto que traía.

- Tan maleducado como siempre. – lo tomó y le dejó adelantarse, apresando con sus ojos a Kagami.

- Buenos días. – saludo este un tanto nervioso.

- ¿Eres Kagami-kun, no? – se acercó a él paseando sus atrevidos ojos por todo su cuerpo sudoroso.

- Sí.

- Vaya, tú también… Estás grande. – llevó su mano desocupada a su rostro, examinando su altura. – Eres bienvenido, Kagami-kun, ven camina. – le saludó por fin con una magnifica sonrisa.

El frente de la casa era tal y como se veía 15 metros atrás. Todo estaba rodeado de arena blanca y suave y plantas de bambú de todos los tamaños. Los más altos se encontraban en el patio, completando la decoración de un pequeño lago de agua cristalina y piedras blancas en sus orillas. Plantas y flores por todo el arenoso suelo. El césped perfectamente recortado, trazaba elegantes formas geométricas. Sin embargo, ya habrá tiempo de continuar describiendo el amplio y hermoso jardín de los Kusakabe. Condujeron a Kagami hacia la entrada, que tenía cinco escalones de madera y una plataforma con puertas corredizas y acabados especializados, en fin, una entrada maravillosamente de lujo.

La mujer les avisó que entraran y se retiró por el pasillo a dejar el equipaje en sus habitaciones. Aomine abrió el portón de un tatami estampado de elegantes flores rojas, dejando ver una sala de estar común, con cuadros en escala y muebles blancos. En el sillón más grande en forma de L, estaba sentado un hombre y tres niños con DS'S en sus manos. Se escuchaban voces más atrás por lo que predecía que más personas irían a acumularse allí.

- Oissu. – dijo al irrumpir en la armonía de la estancia.

Los niños dejaron lo que hacían para enganchársele en los brazos y romper el silencio con gritos. El hombre también se paró sonriente preparado para su turno en saludar.

- Oni-chan, ¿Quién es el de rojo? – inquirió el mayor de los tres.

Aomine le miró a los ojos. Este comprendió.

- Soy Kagami. – se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza y en pocos segundos los otros dos ya le han envuelto haciéndole revoltosas preguntas.

- Viejo Sanyo-san. – oyó saludar Daiki al señor alegre.

- Dai-chan, no has cambiado nada. – le estrechó mientras le envolvía en su brazo izquierdo. Se detuvo un momento para notar a los niños y Kagami interactuar. - ¿Es tu amigo?

- Algo así… - dijo tornando su rostro más serio.

- Preséntamelo. – le sonrió, soltándole.

- Kagami, él es Sayoki Kusakabe, mi tío.

- Kagami Taiga, es un placer. – hizo una reverencia.

El hombre rio con entusiasmo.

- Hombre, no, nada de formalidades, pasa esa mano.

Le sacudió el agarre trayéndolo del todo a la realidad que aún no tenía la amabilidad de aplastar. Kagami no logró hacer más que sonreír y parecer estúpido pero el hombre era demasiado amable para notarlo. Continuaron hacia el próximo salón donde cinco madres conversaban mientras arreglaban el cabello a sus hijas. Una televisión LCD de 90 pulgadas decoraba la pared que las niñas veían hipnotizadas. La decoración era completamente moderna con un toque tradicional como compartía toda la casa. En este caso, en vez de tatami, poseía un gran ventanal de cristal con cortinas y el matiz de la habitación era un blanco contemporáneo.

Notaron inmediatamente la presencia de los jóvenes y saltaron de sus lugares a saludarle.

- ¡Que grande estas, Daiki! ¡Dios mío!

Se repitió la misma escena: tocaban todos los rincones del cuerpo del joven muchacho, le decían que tanto ha crecido, su cara de asombro jamás se altera y por ultimo presentan al _'amigo'_. Y pasan a la siguiente habitación. Una habitación, no tan grande como la anterior, pero lo suficiente. Era una habitación tradicional, con un mesa de té en el centro y nada más que varias plantas decorativas en algunos rincones. El tatami de las paredes era un lujoso estampado de dragones y flores. Las puertas que comunicaban al pasillo exterior se encontraban abiertas dejando ver el maravilloso jardín de la casa. En la única mesa se encontraba una pareja dialogando mientras compartían un té y galletas, de inmediato se voltearon al notar la presencia del gentío que se acercaba a ellos.

- Abuela, ¡mira cuanto ha crecido Daiki! – dijo la más joven de las mujeres que les acompañaba.

La mujer dejó su taza en la mesa y agudizó la vista hacia los dos muchachos. El hombre hizo lo mismo tras otro sorbo desapercibido.

- ¡Oh Dios Mio, Dai-chan! – se levantó a pesar del dolor que sintió en su espalda al flexionar su cuerpo tras llevar una hora sentada. – Dame un abrazo. – estiro sus brazos mientras se acercaba.

El moreno le abrazó con dulzura.

- Apártate mujer, es mi turno. – dijo el hombre detrás de ella.

Con pasos lentos la mujer se apartó sonriente y notó inevitablemente, al incomodo pelirrojo que se escabullía sin logros de la escena.

- ¿Y quién es este joven Dai-chan? - la vieja mujer se colocó sus antejos que traía colgando de la blusa para observar mejor de quien se trataba.

Daiki se apartó un momento del hombre quien se regocijaba en sus brazos para hacerle una seña al aludido.

- S-soy Kagami Taiga, Kusakabe-san, es un placer. – hizo una aturdida reverencia mientras la multitud observaba aglutinada al marco de la puerta.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca mostrando su sorpresa y rubor.

- Encantada, Kagami-kun.

- Es un amigo. – dijo Aomine cuando por fin se vio desocupado. – Algo así…

- Soy Itou Murasume, y mi esposa, Kusakabe Ringo. – con sus manos, el hombre señaló a su mujer y su misma persona, ambos reluciendo una envidiable sonrisa.

- Es un placer, Murasume-san, Kusakabe-san.

Tímidos murmullos provenían de la puerta, cuyos Aomine amenazaba con sus temibles ojos.

- ¿Te apetece una taza de té? – ofreció el señor amablemente.

Kagami plegó la cara dirigiendo sus ojos a la mesa con tazas humeantes en ella.

- No, no. Te ofrecemos cualquier tipo de té, no tienes que esforzarte a tomar té verde. – sonrió el señor, siendo imitado por la mujer.

- Si, gracias. – contesto al fin.

La tarde se fue en armonía. Tomaron té hasta las 5:00, con la intención de domar el paladar de Kagami, el que ya estaba urbanizado. Hablaron de un montón de cosas que tal vez jamás importaron. Ahora saben cosas que Kagami jamás ha contado a nadie tan cómodamente. Los abuelos Kusakabe preguntaron a Daiki sobre su amiga pelirrosa y este les respondió aclarando que estaba como siempre y que tal vez venga el próximo año junto a ella. Kagami le dirigió una mirada resentida por unos benevolentes segundos que apenas tardaron milésimas. No estaba celoso, pero desearía que no dijera esas cosas cuando él ya estaba deseando volver el año próximo como lo que es ahora, su pareja. Rieron, gracias a los malos chistes que contaban los integrantes de la familia, la familia que Kagami nunca tuvo.

**.x.x.x.**

Al parecer tenían mucha suerte de que las lujosas habitaciones para invitados especiales como ellos estén ocupadas, que les tocara dormir en la misma habitación. Daiki llegó a considerar más de una vez el hecho de que tenía que fingir orinarse en medio de la madrugada y arrastrar los pies hasta el cuarto de Kagami para pasar tiempo de caridad juntos, si así lo deseaba, ya que el mayor era muy tímido como para sacrificarse él y que en un mal momento suceda algo. Si Daiki lo hacía tal vez no se convierta en un horrible percance. Si querían tiempo íntimo, podrían gastarlo cuando deseen, en la misma habitación. Pero no era del todo terrible, ya que la misma habitación era del tamaño de una suit de hotel.

A las 10:25 los niños les derrotó el sueño y se apreciaba como desplomaban uno por uno en la sala de estar mientras la familia conversaba y algunos veían televisión. El acontecimiento llevó a lo otro y las madres, de las más divertidas hasta las más parlanchinas se iban retirando. Por ultimo quedaron Aomine, Kagami, una prima de Aomine y los abuelos que empezaban a encariñarse con el sillón.

No sucedió nada. En cuanto tendieron sus futones, se rindieron. El viaje les había dejado estropeados y posiblemente han soñado con esa cuna de plumas estrecharle todo el día.

**xxxxxx**

El amanecer que cede por el elegante ventanal de la enorme habitación despierta al moreno, mientras se arruga las marcas de sabana en su rostro. Al abrir los ojos se choca con la cegadora luz y automáticamente se dirige a la cama al lado de él. Kagami duerme plácidamente con la sabana atravesada entre su pierna derecha y sus caderas. También durmió sin camisa reluciendo las marcas que la tela ha dejado en él. Por unos segundos, Aomine pierde la noción del tiempo observando determinado, ese manjar que autoproclamaba suyo. Su mano derecha se resbala de su mejilla, cuando circula sus ojos por los pectorales del deportista, como aumentaba y volvía a bajar su abdomen cada vez que respiraba. Como su cabello opacaba la tela blanca del colchón y sus brazos mal colocados alrededor de la almohada. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle las piernas y la espina dorsal que le devolvió el raciocinio levantándose de su lecho de rosas.

Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, donde la imagen que se trazaba por su ventana era la de los altos arboles del magnífico jardín de la casa y la colada de los rayos mañaneros filtrarse por las ramas y hojas de estos.

Kagami rodó su cuerpo unos segundos, dejando el peso de su cuerpo dormido en su hombro izquierdo. Daiki empezaba a buscar sus ropas en el closet mientras se rascaba la nuca. Salió tras colocarse una camiseta que acompañaría sus pantalones de dormir.

Por los pasillos se veían los demás familiares buscando las escaleras para bajar a desayunar, aun somnolientos. La prima mayor de Daiki, Akiho, le acompañó abajo mientras platicaban sobre algo que le había mencionado su tía la noche anterior. Algo relacionado con que el tío Fumi ha devorado el paire de lasaña que trajo la vecina ayer, por lo que los demás no dejaban de mirarle resentidos y que tal vez no tenga carne hoy.

Cuando arribaron en el área del comedor, otra de las muy elegantes habitaciones, la mesa estaba preparada, con toda clase de tostadas, cereales y masas para untar. Cinco jarras de jugo de naranja y varios contenedores con ensalada. La gran parte de la enorme mesa, cuya longitud abarcaba los 15 metros, ya era ocupada por los niños, que en total eran 7 y varias tías.

Kagami no apareció hasta diez minutos después junto con las demás tías, primos y los abuelos. El comedor abundante de gente en pijamas, a excepción de Kagami quien no había recibido el recado que avisaba sobre la fiesta en pijama para desayunar.

- Fui el único que desafinó. – le acusó a Aomine quien no le podía parecer más gracioso.

- Nadie lo notó.

- Tu abuela se rio. – volvió a mirar al frente, para ocultar su vergüenza.

- No te pongas dramático.

- Me hubieras dicho que no se bañaban hasta después de comer, ¡O me hubieses despertado!

- Parecías pasarla bien durmiendo. – Kagami quiso seguir refutando pero de hecho, fue una noche gloriosa.

El desayuno ha terminado y el servicio ya está arreglando los baños termales para que la familia se asee.

Kagami y Daiki están de vuelta en la habitación para buscar las toallas limpias que la sirvienta les ha dejado. Los baños están divididos por sexos y una gran murallas de piedras entre ellos. A penas quedaba alguien en la casa ya que se han largado a fructificar el agua caliente que termina poco después de las 11:20. Si perdían más tiempo debían esperar a las 9:30 a que activen el onsen otra vez. La abuela es muy exigente en estos aspectos ya que solían aprovecharse y dejarla a ella y a su pobre esposo vaguear desolados en la mansión. O sino tomar una ducha, inánime y caliente en el majestuoso baño de la casa, majestuoso pero monótono.

- Maldito, Aomine… - masculló el pelirrojo observando de brazos cruzados como rebuscaba entre sus cosas, listo para el agua que le acurrucaría las partes más extenúas de su cuerpo.

- Cállate de una vez. – le dijo curvando los labios, travieso. – Relájate, Kagami, no pienso ser tu niñera. ¿Vienes?

Ladeó la cabeza unos segundos como si dudara en decir sí. Pero accedió, ya que también extrañaba ser uno con esas aguas mágicas de las que tanto ha escuchado.

El onsen era techado y un pequeño caminito al este de la casa conducía allí. Diseñado modernamente, con entrada de puertas de cristal corredizas, piso de madera preciosa y una cafetería y bar. Las habitaciones se encontraban detrás. La familia había aprovechado ese terreno montañoso y pintoresco para construir un pequeño pero hermoso hotel. Para estas fechas, donde el verano está comenzando, empieza a llenarse y se prohibirá la entrada gratis a la familia. De hecho, se han registrado 28 reservaciones entre el 10 y 15 de julio.

Cuando entraron, encontraron los vestidores vacíos y desordenados, la ropa apenas entraba en los pequeños casilleros y los zapatos revolcándose en el suelo. Aomine empezó a sacarse la ropa instintivamente, alimentando la duda que sentía Kagami.

Y cuando por fin se quitaron las ropas…

- ¿Q.. que…? ¿A dónde van?

La gran tropa familiar venia saliendo de los baños, con sus toallas en mano.

- Hace mucho calor para meternos en ése sauna. – le dijo el tío Sayoki, sin detenerse a mirarle.

- ¿Y a dónde van? – Aomine le seguía con sus ojos malhumorado.

- A la piscina. Se carbonizaran si entran ahí, Dai-chan. ¡Puedes venir!

Y lo último audible fue las pisadas como caballos de la familia de 24. Aomine se mordió el labio desistiendo de la oportunidad que creía tener en su poder, por fin, y que tan aprisa se esfumó. De ahora en adelante usará los baños de la casa sin titubear.

Miró a Kagami quien lo miraba a él indagando una respuesta.

- ¿Te quedas?

- No… realmente ya no me apetece entrar.

- Entonces, ¿quieres ir a la piscina?

Hace rato, desde que el tío de Aomine lo mencionó, ha estado dándole vueltas a la cuestión de la piscina. ¿Qué tanto dinero tiene esta familia?

- Si.

Agarraron sus cosas de nuevo y con la poca ropa que les quedó salieron descalzos del loby. La piscina estaba dándole la vuelta al mini hotel y era tan inmensa como lo imaginó. El agua estaba limpia, el reflejo de cualquier luz que acariciaba el agua, producto que trazaba líneas cristalinas y reflejaba la virginidad de la misma. Como si te incitara a entrar, a ensalzar tu cuerpo en ese líquido.

A un lado, casi en una unión, estaba el yacusi y por el color del material el agua tenía un color mate. El suelo era de cerámica de colores hueso, crema y gris, en forma de hexágonos que seguían el patrón del otro. También, 10 sillas de playa rodeaban la piscina, con sus grandes sombrillas para el sol a un lado, y a un metro de la piscina, el salvavidas y su quiosco de toallas y utensilios para juegos acuáticos.

El yacusi estaba vacío, mientras que en la piscina había escándalo por parte de los niños y una competencia de nado sincronizado.

Solo quedaba un cheilón vacío, que amablemente apartaron para la pareja de amigos. Aomine dejó todo allí y avisó a Kagami que si quería protector solar podía pedírselo al salvavidas antes de dirigirse al yacusi.

- ¡Aomine!

El aludido dio un respingo y abrió los ojos para reincorporarse.

- ¡Pero si eres tú! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! – a él se acercaba un joven sin camisa y unos pantalones apretados luciendo sus desarrollados glúteos y abdomen, era el salvavidas.

Aomine curvó sus labios un poco, tratando de ser cortes pero no recordaba quién pedos era.

- Soy Koji. – se agachó para quedar a la altura de Aomine quien no se excedió a salir del agua a charlar un rato por menos.

El muchacho estaba sonriéndole pero eso no ayudaba un poquito.

- ¿Koji Fujishiro? Te di clases de surf una vez, tenías 14 años.

- Oh… tú… - le miró de arriba abajo buscando algo en sus rastros adultos que le recordara su decimocuarto verano, pero solo pudo reconocer sus bolas acobijadas en esa estrecha parte de su pantalón. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 26 – se rio como si recordase algo. – Ya estoy envejeciendo.

- Nah, estas joven.

- El que esta joven eres tú. ¿Qué diablos te paso? ¿Sigues jugando basket?

- Si.

- Se nota. Te estas esforzando mucho, ¿eh? Desearía que lo hubieras hecho cuando te daba clases también.

- Si lo hice. – enarcó una ceja.

- No lo creo. Siempre te quejabas de que era rudo contigo.

- Si lo eras.

- Es que eras tan lindo. – cerró los ojos mientras se sonrojaba y varias florecillas brotaban de su persona.

- Que raro que sigues aquí… ¿Te gusta tanto trabajar aquí?

- Es mi trabajo de verano. No es fácil costear mi carrera.

- ¿Qué estudias?

- Turismo.

Aomine silbó como si le piropeara lo que dice.

- Pero también me quedo porque tu abuela dice que es el mejor salvavidas que ha tenido, aunque tenga 5 más en turno.

- ¿Los mismos? ¿Sigue el del sombrero aquí?

- ¿Sanno? Hahaha, sí. Es el segundo mejor. Creo que tu abuela solo busca físico, no te dejes tentar o también terminaras trabajando aquí.

- Estoy muy ocupado ahora. – se recostó emitiendo un gemido, alardeando que tan a gusto estaba regocijándose de burbujeante agua fría.

- Así veo…. Oye, ¿y ese pelirrojo?

- Es mi no- calló, dándose cuenta de con quien trataba, de lo que estaba a punto de invadir su boca, de la verdad que casi le salía desprevenida. Sentía la suerte de que estaba hablando entre gemidos y probablemente Koji no entendió qué trató de decir. Le miró para encontrarse con la mirada expectante del otro. ¿A que le temía? A Kagami y que por un resbaloncillo vaya a cometer una estupidez e irse antes de que las vacaciones terminen. – Un amigo.

- Oh… ¿Juega basket también? Es casi de mi estatura.

- Es de tu estatura.

- ¡¿Lo es?! Vaya, cuanto crece la gente jugando eso.

- Aja… - Daiki se encontraba demasiado relajado como para responder con largas respuestas o dar demasiadas explicaciones a este punto.

- Tal vez lo intente… Bueno, Aomine, fue un placer. Sigue así. – el joven le sonrió y se levantó al llamado de la tía Sayuki que requiere un masaje.

- Tu… también…

Del otro lado de la piscina había mucha conmoción, las primas y primos de Aomine discutían algo demasiado complejo para explicar en palabras y el tío Yano y la tía Airi tenían una muy melosa charla, pero los ojos del pelirrojo no mostraban conmoción sobre aquello, sino en el peli azul del yacusi. No los apartó desde que se acercó el extraño con bronceado y pantalones ajustados, mientras fingía leer un libro, que ya el mero hecho es sospechoso en él. ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?

Se levantó un poco incómodo consigo mismo. No quería hacer una escena ni mucho menos hacer evidente que sentía algo al respecto, pero su cuerpo requería la compañía ingrata de Aomine ahora. Caminaba haciendo muecas de disgusto, pero Aomine estaba ocupado relajándose y perdiéndose en la comodidad.

Y unos segundos antes de que le alcanzara, el moreno salió improvisadamente del agua, sorprendiendo a Kagami quien había reunido suficiente costo para caminar hasta allí.

- Oh, ¿Kagami? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Vamos a la piscina? – le rodeó el cuello con su brazo derecho empapando su espalda de gotas que resbalaban hasta alcanzar sus pantalones.

Y una vez más lo hace, exprime sus emociones y le hace defecar su valentía. Acepta su invitación a la piscina, acoplándose con la euforia familiar. Los pequeños rodean a los dos buscando un nuevo entretenimiento.

Mientras que se acercan las 1:30 pm, la piscina se va vaciando y hasta ahora solo restan 6 personas y dos ya se preparan para irse.

- Dai-chan, no se queden mucho tiempo ahí, la comida casi esta lista. – la mujer de artificial pelo rubio se veía estresada cargando además de sus pertenencias, las de sus pequeños retoños. – Vamos, Chie, Ken, salgan ya.

Los niños se quejaron pero no vacilaron al mencionar comida. Aomine se despidió lanzándoles una seductora sonrisa que la madre no pudo obviar y casi se resbala en la cerámica lamentando que alguna vez ese adolescente fue un niño.

En un flotador tamaño cama, el tío Yano se ha quedado dormido y en una esquina de la piscina, la prima mayor Caroline y su novio tratan de no hacer muy obvia la escena, con perdonables fallidos y en la otra, más alejada aun, la tía Airi, Saitou y Chris practican voleyball acuático.

No hacían falta las palabras. El agua decía suficiente. Las ganas de salir a comer incrementaban en el peli azul pero presentía que si dejaba añejar más la situación, sus plegarias darían satisfactorios resultados. Kagami desperdiciaba su efímera paciencia practicando su oxidado estilo de nado.

Tras dos minutos más, el pelirrojo parece cansarse y retoma su sitio al lado de Aomine quien solo parece estar retirado mientras mira el azul del cielo.

- Aomine

- ¿hmm?

Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás de modo que no le molestara más y seguía penetrando con sus ojos irritados a Aomine. Jamás le había visto tan absorto.

- ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

- Si. Hace mucho no nadaba. – aclara Kagami, alegrándose un poco.

- Oh…

Kagami le imitó recostándose de los bordes y dejándose llevar por la ausencia. Quedó completamente meditabundo en cuestión de segundos, completamente desprotegido e importándole poco lo que suceda en el exterior. No recordó la última vez que salió de viaje, por su propio deseo, por su propio entretenimiento, cuando fue la última vez que pudo desperdiciar el tiempo. Exclusivamente, puede que sea la primera vez.

No extrañaba ni un poco su hogar, su habitación o el rostro de su padre que lleva poco tiempo viendo. Estaba muy a gusto, era todo tan-

En su pierna algo descendía desde su cadera. Era un toque suave, como si apenas fuera palpable, como si el agua le debilitara. Era claro que aquello se trataba de unos dedos y unos dedos que reconocería como fuese. Se volteó pero Aomine insistió en seguir fingiendo que nada sucedía. Seria patético de su parte preocupar a los demás.

Las manos del peli azul seguían aventurándose y danzando en el agua, entre el flojo bañador de Kagami y sus piernas temblorosas. Aomine se sentía ignorado al enterarse de que Kagami no ha percibido su inquietud aun, y ahora ya es muy tarde para hacerlo. Sin poder evitarlo, miraba desesperadamente a los demás en la piscina, alerta de quien pueda notar la escena. Parecían no importarle nada más que sigo mismos pero no podía desobedecer su instinto.

Lo último que sintió fue como el dedo índice de su violador trazaba un camino en su pelvis, sintiendo una electrizante calefacción que despertó su cuerpo. Todo acabó, acabó para empezar el albor de su viveza, la vehemencia de su juventud.

- Iremos adentro. – anunció Aomine levantándose de su diván y arrastrando a su pareja con él.

- Asegúrense de divertirse. – respondió la tia Airi, despidiéndose mientras oscilaba el brazo animada.

Aomine no supo a que vino eso, pero estaba encantado de patentizar sus deseos.


End file.
